


Sacrifice

by felixfvlicis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixfvlicis/pseuds/felixfvlicis
Summary: In the midst of the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry and Draco contemplate if the future,their future, will exist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for [hogwarts365](http://hogwarts365.livejournal.com/)'s prompt 177 over @ LJ.
> 
> Visit my [LiveJournal](http://felixfvlicis.livejournal.com/) for a complete list of works.
> 
> Comments are ♥.

Harry’s head snapped up from the pensieve, eyes wide, jaw set.  He dug his nails into his palms, deep half-moons etched into calloused skin.  He should have known.  He was never meant to survive.

 

Draco slithered through abandoned corridors filled with rubble, his forehead beaded with sweat.  His black suit clung to his lithe frame, the heavy bags underneath his eyes resembling an eclipsed moon, the darkness before the dawn.  The Dark Mark kissed his skin raw, drops of blood hardened against his pale flesh streaked with dirt.

 

As Harry walked, the walls of Hogwarts vibrated with cries of the dead, their agonizing screams cracked his lenses -- jagged and divisive -- a thin line etched in the ash-caked glass.  His before and after.

 

Harry stumbled through pieces of rubble, the gravity of loss like a heavy anchor -- chained to his beloved home, forevermore.  In an effort to keep himself upright, he braced his palm against a shaky pillar.  A string of prayers tumbled from his lips like a river, steady and soothing before a ripple cut through, the broken admission suspended in the air of war -- _he only wanted to be Harry.  Just Harry._

 

Draco’s outstretched hand nearly brushed against the fabric of Harry’s brown jacket, now tattered and torn.  He longed to feel close to someone again, to be free of the chains that bound him.  He wondered if Harry would suck the venom from his Dark Mark if he could if he would smile triumphantly as the murderous color drained from its body, a hollow shell, its outline a quiet reminder of consequence in the dark.  His exhale fell silently against the rubble, a cloud of dust left in its wake.

 

Harry froze at the touch, though it was familiar somehow, like a fresh spring rain, the scent of lilies, like flying.  Something he wanted in another life.  Something he almost had, once.

 

  
“Knowing too much of your future is never a good thing, is it, Potter?”

 

Draco’s body convulsed as he spoke, his eyes filled with tears.  He’d searched his whole life for a light in Harry’s eyes.

 

Harry smiled, sadly, as he brushed a strand of Draco’s hair from his darkened face.


End file.
